Methods for reducing stereo redundance are known from J. D. Johnston, "Perceptual Transform Coding of Wideband Stereo Signals," Proc. of the ICASSP 1990, and from R. G. van der Waal, R. N. J. Valdhuis, "Subband Coding of Stereophonic Digital Audio Signals," Proc. of the ICASSP 1991, but only statistical dependences of the scanned values occurring at the same time in both channels are used therein.